Mistakes Can Lead To Love
by LovelySheree
Summary: It was a normal day, that is, until Trunks and Pan discover a key, travel to the past, and mess a lot of things up... What will happen when they discover that Baby came early and they're fighting off a hopeless war. Or is it as hopeless as they think? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: This happened how?

_**Mistakes Can Lead To Love 3**_

Hey peeps! Okay, so this is my first DBZ fanfic in a while, lately I have been doing Naruto stuff, but now I feel like this. I guess… I don't know. Anyway, so I really do hope you enjoy it, and please, I encourage you to read the short little author notes I make because I _rarely _make them and when I do, they are normally important. Anyway, part of what I want to say is please review, I don't care if it's flame or not. I just would like some opinions about my stories because that is what keeps me writing. :D

My hope for this story… huh, yeah about that. I don't really have anything planned, and _this _is why you need to give me ideas by PMing me or reviewing. Not only do I enjoy reading it, but it helps me write. I guess I want to have this happen in a orderlyish fashion. I hope. My main plan is that Pan and Trunks get sent to the past because of something and (not about an enemy btw.) then they end up when Gohan and Videl are just married. So yeah, that's about it, this probably won't be very long unless I get good enough reviews, otherwise I'll just shoot it down.

So I now present, Chapter 1 (and may be the only chapter)

**Chapter 1: Key to the problem**

"-Trunks I swear, someday I'm going to get you back for that one!" A 19 year old, Pan screamed from the other side of the door.

"Oh puh-lease, Panny! Like you could get _me _back!" Trunks teased. Even though he was 34 year old man, he still acted like a child when it came to messing around with Pan and or Goten. He was just so relaxed around them. Around Goten because he was his best friend and basically had a bromace with him, but with Pan because, well, he didn't really know.

Pan pounded on the door. "You'll see without your stupid super sayain technique I could kick your butt!" She threatened even though she knew it fell on deaf ears because she heard footsteps walking away. "TRUUUNNKS! GET BACK HERE!" She yelled, but to no avail, so she did what came naturally, kicked the door down. It slammed against the wall, but an odd shape filled the middle of it. It was… the shape of… "Trunks?" Pan asked, as she noticed the door was groaning. "I thought you walked dow- I mean, HA! That's what you get, _dummy!" _She laughed walking up and lifting the door up.

"That was not fair, Pan." He complained, pouting slightly. "You know, we still have to pick up what ever my mom needed for her latest contraption." Trunks sighed, standing up. "And now we have to fix this door too."

Pan glared at Trunks. "Don't blame me! It was _you _who tricked me, wasn't it?" She dared him to argue back, but he didn't give in.

"Fine, you win, this one time. We have to get the part for my mom." He turned his head to his mothers lab. "She said it was in their right?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I think." She walked ahead of him, entering the room. No mater how many times she entered this lab, she still was amazed at all the new thingy ma babers and little doo-hickys that collected in this room over time. There were many machines that she had no idea what they even did, and she was over here _constantly. _Either to train, or just mess around with Bra, or hang out with Goten and Trunks. Mainly her and Trunks have been hanging out ever since Bra and Goten started getting _closer. _What ever _that _means. (wink wink) She walked up to the table where she found a nice little capsule that read, '_Keep for emergencies.' _So automatically, Pan was curious. She may have inherited her father's brains, but she rarely liked to use them, only for tests and other school related thing, otherwise, she didn't really feel the need to be a brainy-act. "So, Trunks, when has your mom had this thing?" She asked, throwing him the capsule she discovered.

"Um, I don't know. I haven't seen this before, but knowing my mother, it probably is something out of the blue and crazy." She admitted looking at the small object. "I wonder what's inside…"

"Well, duuuh! Let's open it already, what's the fun in just starring at it!?" She questioned, snatching it from him. She threw it on the ground, and it created a loud BOM.

"*Cough* *cough* PAN!? Are you nuts? It could be something bad!" Trunks yelled over the now clearing smoke.

"Oh, com on boxer boy? Where is your sense of adventure?" She asked. Laughing as she bent down, looking at a small key.

Trunks rolled his eyes, walking up to where the 19 year old woman was. (Woman? Girl? Lady? I don't know. 19 is a weird age… No offense to anyone that age, I just don't know what to call her?) He leaned over her to look at what was in her hand. "A key? Wow, some adventure _this _is!" He said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding? This has got to be the best thing ever! I mean, finding a key, then needing to find out where it goes! It's a classic!" She smiled, clutching the key, solving it in her pocket.

Trunks raised his eye brow. "Um, Pan, I'm not sure if you didn't notice, but my mom said she needed that incase of emergencies…" He started.

"-Oh, come on, it's fiiine, we'll just _borrow _it." She cleared her throat. "Now, what did your mom need?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um, well." Trunks started, but let her go. _'Man I getting a little too easy on her…' _He thought to himself. "Okay, she needed the last part to the time machine." He began, grabbing the part he needed. "Ah, this is it."

Pan looked at him strangely. "Why is your mom working on a time machine?"

Trunks shrugged. "Beats me. I guess she is just worried that if someone came from the future they might not be able to get back right away because of that problem." He thought out loud.

"I guess that makes sense." She noted then walked off to go to where Bulma was waiting for them. "You coming?"

"Yeah." And with that, they walked to Bulma.

Bulma was waiting patiently at her desk, messing with some random part, making sure everything was a go. Trunks and Pan walked in, setting the box down beside the blue haired scientist. "Thanks." She said, before quickly grabbing the peace and screwing it into place. "Okay! Everything is working! Now I just need people to test it." She glanced at the two part sayains. "Truuuunnks? Paaaannn?" She asked innocently.

"Uh? No way mom! We can't risk anything like that!" He yelled, not even understand what his mother could possibly be thinking.

"Oh, don't worry. I have it to where if you are stuck, I can take you back with a twist of my wrist." She laughed, throwing the remote at her son. "Now, just put your finger on the scanner, punch in a date, then click the red button. That simple." She turned around, looking at a paper.

"Ummm okay? How can we communicate with you?" Pan asked.

Bulma turned back around, tossing a phone looking device. "That is a radio that will communicate through the different universes or time lines. It's simple to use." She explained then looked at Trunks. "If I don't get a signal when you're gone from that, then I'll get you two back here, sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess." Trunks sighed.

"Of corse!" Pan yelled happily.

"Okay, then, go ahead and use it." She said as she sat in her chair.

Trunks scanned his finger, punched in a date, then pressed the red button after saying a cheery, "see ya!" then was gone.

"It worked! It actually worked! She smiled, then looked at her radio that showed if they were okay. Her face paled, "Yikes. Looks like I have to pull them back." She sighed, walking to her lab. When she entered, she walked to a table and picked up a capsule, throwing it on the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal… a piece of paper? "What?" She asked, picking up the piece of paper. "This is being borrowed by Trunks and Pan. If you need it, just ask! :)" Bulma paled. "Uh-oh…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Pan and Trunks were laying in the front yard of capsule corp, passed out. A young looking blue hair woman and what looked to be a ten year old purple hair blue eyed boy closely behind her with a young crazy black haired boy who looked to be about 9. "Um? Mom, what's up with them? What are they doing here?" He asked, looking at his mother.

"I don't know. They don't look familiar at all… well actually they do, but I know I don't know them, do I?" She questioned herself. Soon her eyes focused on the black haired woman who was stirring and beginning to wake up.

"Mmmhhmmmgaa." Pan opened her eyes, looking at who was in front of her. She instantly paled, knowing that this was _not _the time they chose to go to. "He-hi?" She squeaked out. Trunks began to stir as well as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Crap."

**Okay! Thanks for reading, I might post another chapter I don't know. Most likely. Anyway, if your wondering why Bulma (past Bulma) didn't freak out and say, "Oh my GAWD It's future Trunks!" it's because I'm going to act like Future Trunks never came from the future to warn them about Cell, but everything else is the same, Gohan ended up beating Cell, it's just, Trunks didn't tell them. Any more questions? Feel free to ask! Please review!**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2: We Come In Peace

**Okey dokey everybody! So, I was planning on continuing this, so I will. But again, it will last longer if I get more reviews and or views themselves. Which also means, please! Tell people about this, share it with your BFFs or GFs for BFs, more support, more story? Get it, got it, good.**

**Now, the first chapter was more silly then serious, I guess I'll get more serious? I don't know really, anyway, what I'm trying to say is that the story ****_will _****get better, so stay tuned in!**

**Chapter 2: We Come In Peace**

"Crap." Trunks groaned, not only did they get stuck in the wrong time, but the radio wasn't beeping, which meant that his mother must have messed something up. _'So much for genius.' _He thought.

"Hey, you." Mini Trunks walked up to Trunks. "Who are you guys. We weren't expecting _visitors." _He said annoyed.

Pan started to laugh, _'Trunks was so… Vegeta like.' _She inwardly thought.

Trunks sat up, looking at his mom from the past. "Uh, you see. We actually weren't really expecting to get here. Uhh, well, I'm not sure how to explain it- listen can we just go inside?" He asked with pleading in his voice.

Bulma gave him a suspicious look that said, 'If you dare do anything, you will be hanging from my ceiling from your eyeballs.' "…Fine." She said, glaring him up and down. Trunks stood up, causing Bulma to flinch a little and stiffen up.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't do anything." He said. "Neither will she." He pointed at Pan. She nodded her head in agreement, no way was she going to get in the way of Bulma, and even more so… _Vegeta. _

After they walked inside, Bulma pulled out chairs for her "visitors" and sat down herself, mini Trunks walked down the hall, going up to his room, but he kept a close tab on the strangers down stairs. Trunks got comfortable and leaned back in the chair. "Can I ask what year it is?" He asked, receiving a weird look from Bulma.

"Why would you need to know? How could you _not _know the year?" She asked, still giving him that look.

This is when Pan stepped in. "Listen, I'm not sure if we can explain ourselves quite yet, but we really need you to answer the questions, I promise they won't in danger anyone or anything." She said, giving her a sweet smile.

Bulma carefully nodded. _'I've seen that smile before…' _She thought, looking at her closer. "Well, if you need to know, it's 776." She replied. Getting two paling faces as her reply. "Um, what's the matter…"

Trunks looked at Pan, Pan looked at Trunks. "T-twenty fou-four years?" Trunks stuttered.

Bulma's eyes widened. "Twenty four years? Twenty four years of what?" She asked.

"Time." Pan and Trunks replied. Pan looked at Trunks, receiving a nod, she continued herself. "You see, what we mean is, well… we actually are from the future, and since he won't be endangered since he is already born we can tell you who he is, but me on the other hand, I can't say a word of who I am…" She explained.

Bulma's eye widened. "Pfft. No way. Time travel is impossible, my father worked _years _on that. My father, the brilliant Mr. Briefs couldn't figure it out." She shot down that idea immediately. However, she was hoping with all her heart that it was true, she wanted to complete her father's ambitions.

"Yeah, that's true, he didn't. But however, the brilliant Mrs. Brief does, you figured it out a while ago in my time, I think it's 5 years from now." Trunks said, looking up trying to recall the moment. "Yeah, yeah, I was 15 when that happened." He smiled at her.

Bulma was a little taken aback, she invented time travel! The impossible, she made possible! _'Of corse! After all, I am amazing at everything.' _She mused in her head. "Wait, if I invented time travel, I wouldn't just _give _it out to anyone and everyone. If I do invent it, I would keep it in the family, how could you … get … it …" Suddenly, it clicked. "Y-you're…"

Trunks smirked. "Your's truly… _mom." _He chuckled at his mothers face. She got up and ran over to her future son.

"Oh, my! Just wait until Chi Chi hears this! I can get a part going, you wouldn't mind? Of corse not! Now, where did I put my phone?" She started franticly looking for her phone.

"Mom! No, if you tell Chi Chi then she'll tell everyone! Trust me, if this gets too big, we have a _big _issue on our hands." She said, his eyes glancing at Pan who was enjoying the scene.

Bulma gave a questioning look, but when she saw him glance at the young girl, she grew a _huge _grin. "Oh, I _get it. _You don't want your girlfriend in any danger!" She continued grinning at the huge blush and wide eyes from both of them.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled, looking at each other then quickly turning away. "N-no! No we're not dating! It's nothing like _that!" _Pan protested, but she only got a bigger grin out of the blue haired time travel maker.

"Really? Because I recall very similar words coming from Gohan and Videl, yet they ended up dating _and _getting married." She laughed.

Pan just 'humphed' very Vegeta like, while Trunks just looked at the ground and moaned. "_Moooom, _why are you _always _like this!" He kept his gaze at the ground, not daring to look at his mother's face or Pans. _'Man, why am I so embarrassed? It's not like I like Pan, …' _He continued in his head.

Bulma decided to change the subjected, noticing she struck a very… _sensitive _spot in their _friendship. _"So, what's your name?" She asked, looking at Pan. Pan looked at Trunks but didn't get him to look back.

"Well, umm. I actually don't think I should say. It might effect whether I'm born of not." She confessed. "Sorry."

Bulma continued her stare. "So we know you." She concluded, receiving a shocked expression from Pan.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, obviously we know you, after all you did come with my _son. _Second of all, if we didn't know you, it wouldn't be dangerous to know your name because we couldn't do dittily squat about it." She explained.

"Graa, why are you smart." She mumbled, looking aggravated at the ground. "You still aren't getting anything out of me." She said stubbornly.

Trunks then decided to look up. "Listen, could we please stay here? We can't really do anything else. We don't have any ID because we can't get back due to a flaw in your idea." He explained.

Bulma puffed up her chest. "A flaw? Never heard of that. I don't make flaws, I fix them." She protested like a child.

Trunks and Pan sweat dropped. "Yeah… sure… Well, if you fix flaws, fix this one." Trunks tossed his mother the radio that had no signal. "We need it fixed if we want to get home." He explained as he walked up stairs into the guest room.

Pan just watched him walk up, then followed closely after. _'Well, I guess I need some resting. I wonder where Vegeta is though, I would think that he would be in here.' _She wondered.

Meanwhile in space. "Okay, send me back to earth, it's time I come back home. My training is done." A short man with a pineapple hair due said.

**"Setting corse for Earth. Calculating time until reached destination. … 2 hours." **The Computer replied.

"Good… This metal bucket is getting annoying." He smirked.

**Okay! I know this was a short chapter, but oh well. I won't have certain lengths that the chapters will be, I'll just finish them when they seem to be at a good stopping point. Anyway, please tune in for next time!**

**-Lovely Sheree (REVIEW PLEASE)**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Sayain?

**Yo everyone! Thanks for keeping up with this story so far, I'd like to thank the 3 people who review. … … … Only ****_3 _****people!? Come on guys, I know you and I can do better :p But, enough of this, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Another Sayain**

Pan walked out of the room she was staying in and walked down stairs. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon, she didn't have anything to unpack, and she didn't have anything to do. When she got down to the kitchen, she noticed someone was down there, and this time it wasn't Bulma. She slowly peered around the corner and looked at whoever the person was. _'Why not just sense them Pan? Stupid. Stupid.' _She mentally thought. She couldn't entirely see the mystery person, so she concentrated on their ki level. _'Wait. G-grandma?' _She paled slightly. _'Come on! I told Bulma to _not _tell my family. I guess we'll just have to deal with it.' _She finished, walking all the way into the kitchen.

Chi Chi heard foot steps entering the room, so she glanced at who it was. She was expecting it to be Trunks or Bulma, but it wasn't either of them, it was a young woman. And she had never seen her in her life before, but something was defiantly familiar about her. "Hello, and who might you be?" Chi Chi gave the lady a spectacle eye.

"U-uum, well, I'm actually staying here for a little while, Bulma didn't tell you?" Pan replied.

At hearing this, Chi Chi calmed slightly. "Well, she said she had visitors, but I didn't know who or what they looked like." She continued to cook what she was preparing.

"Oh." There was a silence between them for a minute or so, not one of them saying anything to the other. This being a little awkward, Pan spoke up again. "May I ask what you're cooking? It smells amazing!" She smiled, walking up closer.

Chi Chi smiled in return. _'That smile. I know I've seen it before.' _She thought. "Well, if you must know I'm cooking for a little get together today. You see our group of friends get together once every month and we have a little gathering." She explained, putting her gaze back on what she was preparing.

"Got it, well, if you need anything, don't bother in asking for help." She inwardly cursed in her mind. _'Why the heck would I want to help my grandma! She'll whip me like a slave!… And I just _offered _to help her!' _She screamed in her head, but her face remained calm.

"Oh no, sweetie, I don't need any help. Besides, it would be impolite to have a guest help with the work." Chi Chi didn't even take he eyes off her cooking. "Oh my! Look at my manners!" She scolded herself. "I never introduced myself, my name is Chi Chi." She turned her head to give the unknown person a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Chi Chi." Pan replied hesitating to say her name. "Um, I can't really say my name until I clear some things up." Pan confessed, awkwardly playing with her hands, finding them suddenly interesting.

Chi Chi raised an eye brow at the girl. "And I suppose you can't tell me why either?" Her slight demanding tone was enough to freeze the whole kitchen.

Pan opened her mouth but was interrupted by someone. "-Chi Chi, what are you doing in here?" Bulma walked into the room, taking off her gloves and setting them on the table. "Has it really already been a month?" She asked, smiling and helping her friend with the cooking.

"You forgot!?" Chi Chi yelled.

"S-sorry, Chi! I have just been really busy!" Bulma put her hands up in defense. She noticed that the young woman, who she didn't know the name of, was also in the room. She turned her gaze on her giving a pleasant smile. "Well, looks like we are getting together, sorry I didn't say anything."

Pan just sighed. "It's not a problem actually. We can make it through." She looked at the door way where Trunks now entered the room. "Oh, hey Trunks. What on earth were you even doing in there? We don't have anything to unpack."

Trunks grinned. "Can't stay still for more then a few minutes eh, Pa-uhh…" Trunks stumbled over his mistake.

Pan face palmed, while Chi Chi and Bulma were trying to figure out the girls name. "I don't think you can keep your secret safe this whole night." Bulma laughed.

"-Wait! Trunks!?" Chi Chi looked over at the man in the room. "Y-you're Trunks!?"

"Yeah, I am. But not the Trunks you know." He smirked.

Bulma decided to take over. "You see Chi Chi, these two are actually Trunks, and whoever the mystery girl is, from the future."

Chi Chi almost dropped her pan. "WHAT!?"

"That was my same reaction." Bulma laughed. "Yeah, that's why we can't know the girls name, or at least not for now."

"No way… this is pretty weird. So we must know you then?" Chi Chi looked at Pan.

"Yeah, really well actually." Pan admitted.

Before Pan was interrogated by the women, the front door opened, revealing a very worn out Vegeta, though, his face and expression said nothing, his energy was straining just to keep him standing. "Woman! Why do we have them here?" He pointed at Trunks and Pan. The proud prince actually seemed confused. _'T-their sayains… I can sense their energy and they are both sayains. Their is no way for that to be possible.' _Vegeta got an angry look. "Listen and listen well, brats. Why, tell me, are you here, what do you want, and how on _earth _are you two sayains!" He took a step closer, however, Pan nor Trunks even flinched.

"Vegeta! They are actually visitors! Calm down, they aren't here for anything bad!" Bulma scolded her husband.

"WOMAN! I know what I'm sensing and it's sayain energy coming from both of them, and there is not possible way for them to be sayains!"

"…" Bulma looked at Vegeta in shock. "S-sayains?" She looked at the girl. "Both of them are?" She asked.

Pan and Trunks sighed. "So much for keeping on the low…" Trunks mumbled. "Look, we actually are here from the future, we aren't threatening earth, and we aren't going to hurt anyone. As for the reason we have sayain energy is because we are sayains." Trunks said, watching his dad have a face of confusion for once. "I'm your son, Trunks, from the future." He said.

Vegeta didn't even do anything he just stared at his son. "H-how?" He questioned. Trunks, thinking he asked that because he didn't think time travel was possible, was about to respond but wasn't able to say anything before Vegeta spoke again. "Tell me, _how _are you so strong?"

Pan laughed while Trunks face palmed. "Umm, well, we trained, and became stronger. You know, you still are the stingiest, tied with Grandpa." Pan said, then shot her hands over her head, realizing her mistake.

Vegeta raised his eye brow. "So, you are the spawn of Kakarot?"

Chi Chi and Bulma's heads whipped towards the girl. "N-no." Pan said, giving a glance to Trunks and receiving a nod she continued. "I'm his granddaughter."

She smirked, very Vegeta like, at the reactions. "The names, Pan Son."

**Yay! Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll be getting the next one out whenever I can so please stay tuned! Sorry the chapter was short… Again. But it's either a short good chapter or get the chapter out later and it won't have a good cliff hanger ending to keep all of you hooked. Until next time, ta ta!**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4: You're Who Now?

**Umm, so I just noticed that on the first chapter, it says 'Mysteries Can Lead To Love ****_3' _****Well, it isn't the 3rd one. That was just a typo on my part, so sorry to either confuse you or get your hopes up. :p Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! It helps so much when I see more reviews when I write. So, now let's resume the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: You're Who Now!?**

"The names, Pan Son." Pan looked at the faces in the room, when she notice that she actually seemed to surprise the "all mighty" Vegeta, she couldn't help but laugh. "You know, it's rude to stare." She said, trying to pry off all the attention getting to her.

Bulma opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. _'If she's Goku's granddaughter, that makes her … Gohan and Videl's daughter!' _

Chi Chi's eye were as big as the dishes she was preparing. "M-my… granddaughter?" Before Pan could say anything else, Chi Chi had ran strait over to her, squeezing her so tight she was blue. "MY PRECIOUS BABY! OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE SOO CUTE!" Chi Chi screamed, causing, Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta to cover their ears in pain. Poor Pan had to suffer through it all because her arms we're stuck in her grandmother's death hold.

"G-grandma, n-not ... so … t-tight." Pan strained to get the four words out of her mouth.

Chi Chi let go as soon as she heard her voice. "Oh, I'm sorry but I just can't believe it! I can't believe I didn't notice it before, I _knew _I saw your smile before! You smile _just _like Videl does." she mused, remembering the girls smile. "Videl is your mother right?"

"Yeah." Pan nodded, then turned to Vegeta. "Hey, _Veggie, _want to spar?" She asked.

Both Bulma and Chi Chi's eyes widened. Pan, a young girl, wanted to spar… with _Vegeta!? _"Pan, darling. Are you alright?" Bulma asked, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, as if she said something totally normal.

Trunks just chuckled. "Pan and dad spar a lot… It's a pain sometimes to get them to stop, but Pan is actually extremely strong." He explained.

Vegeta scoffed. "Strong? No, she couldn't even scratch me."

"Oh, it's on, Veggi man!" Pan smirked, running to the gravity chamber.

Vegeta was left in the room with a huge smirk/smile on his face which sent shivers down everyone's spine, exempt Pan, she wasn't there, already in the GR. "Now, that woman there, is a sayain." She mused, walking out of the room, but before he was completely gone around the corner he added something else. "Good choice in a mate, son." He then walked off, chuckling to himself.

Trunks blushed as Bulma got that stupid grin on her face again and nudged her son. "Ehh, ehhh?" She pushed, giggling.

"Why me…" Trunks groaned, banging his head on the wall.

"Well, I'm going to get back. I doubt Goten and Goku will be here, on time at least." Chi Chi pointed out, walking towards the door.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Pan were in the GR getting ready. "So, little girl, you going to keep up?" He asked, that same smirk.

"Heh, funny, Veggie, I was going to ask you the _exact same thing! _Funny how things work out, eh prince pineapple?" She teased, pointing at his head.

Vegeta just furrowed his brow and glared. "J-just get ready. Brat…" He mumbled.

"What was that-"

"GET IN A DAMN STANCE GIRL!" He spat, firing a ki blast. However, she reflected it with just using her own energy around her. (It wasn't a powerful blast)

Vegeta charged at her, sending another blast, then kicking her in the head, but however, the blast was turned around and his kick was blocked by her arm. Pan stared him down for a brief moment, looking him strait in the eye, then raising her energy, blowing Vegeta away. "So, Veggie, can I keep up well enough?" She smirked. Vegeta just grunted and charged again, punching and kicking everywhere, amazingly enough, he was gaining the upper hand until Pan's energy started to shoot up even more, creating a yellow glow around her, she was transforming into a super sayain. "You see, Vegeta," Her attitude changed with her transformation. "When a girl transforms into a super sayain it is much more stressful, so, when one masters it, it becomes an amazing transformation. Me in this state is like my dad when he beat Cell." Her expression showed no emotion. "Now, ready to actually start?"

Vegeta's eyes widened but his body and other facial features didn't say anything. "So be it." He transformed, wearing a smirk.

At the Sons residents.

"Goku, Goten! Hurry we're going to be late!" Chi Chi yelled, getting her husband and son's attention.

"Comming!" Goten yelled, bolting down the hall. Goku walked out behind his son, grinning.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Chi Chi softened her gaze. "Gz, Goku, it's impossible to stay mad at you." She smiled when Goku walked up to her.

He picked her up bridal style, receiving a yelp from Chi Chi, then he walked outside. He smiled at her, look at up at the sky and yelled, "NIMBUS!" Soon a yellow cloud zoomed over in front of the married couple. Goku hopped on with Chi Chi on his lap. "To capsule corp, Nimbus!" The little cloud zoomed away leaving a laughing Goten behind.

"Hey wait for me dad!" He yelled, flying after them.

With Gohan and Videl.

"Hey, Videl? Are you ready?" He asked, peaking in the room. He wore a simple loose fitting navy blue t-shirt that showed his toned arms, with tan khaki pants. "If we fly we'll get there sooner." He pointed out, walking up to her. She was getting her hair finished, it wasn't short, but it wasn't long wither, she could put in a pony tail just barely, and so that's what it was at the moment, she didn't feel the need to get fancy, after all it was just another gathering.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She smiled, turning around and pecking him on the lips.

Back at Capsule Corp.

Bulma and Trunks were talking in the kitchen when a yell was heard from down the hall. "Mom! When is everyone going to get her-" Mini Trunks stood in the hallway. "Why are you still here?" He asked, pointing at Trunks.

Bulma face palmed. "We forgot to tell yourself." Bulma laughed, looking at the older Trunks then back to the younger one. "This is you from the future, Trunks." Bulma smiled, pointing at the older version of the young boy in the hall.

"…"

With Vegeta and Pan.

Pan was sweating and breathing hard, while Vegeta was panting on the ground. "O-okay… I think we're… we're done for to.. today." Pan breathed out.

Vegeta just glanced up at her. "Y…you… you're a pretty… pretty decent … sayain." He chuckled, letting his head fall again.

Pan walked up to a small table in the corner of the room, pulling a small pouch off of it and trowing a small green bean at Vegeta. "Take it." She grabbed one for herself, starting up, feeling her power come back to her rapidly. "Better."

With Gohan and Videl.

"Here we are…" Gohan landed besides Veidel, grabbing hold of her hand and walking up to the front door, he didn't even bother knocking. "Hello?" He called out, walking into the large house.

"In the kitchen!" Bulma was heard in the Kitchen, but from other sounds she wasn't alone.

_'Maybe my mom and Dad are here, no… I didn't see them on their way out though…' _Gohan thought. When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see an older man talking with Bulma as if her son. (lol)

"Oh, hey Gohan! We have a special visitor." Bulma laughed, pointing to Trunks. (the older one)

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Gohan reached out his hand to shake it, but before he took it he noticed the capsule crop logos all over his clothing. _'Now that's strange…' _He thought.

"Nice to meet you again, Gohan." Trunks laughed slightly. Then yells were heard from down the hall.

"GOOOOOHHHAAAN!" Mini Trunks sprang at the young man. "Guess what Gohan!" He asked, excitement in his eyes.

"What is it, Trunks?" He asked, smiling in return.

Mini Trunks smiled happily, "That's me from the _future!" _He smiled, pointing at the unknown man.

Gohan gave mini Trunks a skeptical look. "Is that so?" He looked at Bulma wondering what he meant.

Bulma laughed, shrugging, then explained herself. "Actually, he's right. Apparently I invent time travel in the future, but was fixing something up when I had to test it, so I sent Trunks and his _friend _into the past to see if it works." She explained. "It did, but something went wrong so they're here for a while."

Gohan's jaw dropped. "What!?"

Videl looked between Trunks and the mini Trunks. "Oh my gosh! They look _just _like each other!" Videl's eyes widened relizing this was really happening. "Wow…"

Suddenly two power levels shot up in the gravity room. Gohan whipped his head in the direction. "What?" He questioned, looking at Bulma.

"Oh, Vegeta is sparring with Trunks' _friend." _She smirked, looking at Trunks.

"Mooom, seriously! It's _nothing!" _He argued back.

Gohan laughed, happy to see Trunks didn't change too much in the future. "So, who is he?" He asked, looking at Trunks.

Trunks put his hand behind his head, a habit he got from Goten. "Actually, it's a she." He smiled. "And I guess she'll be coming out soonish so…"

Videl laughed. "Joining Bulma in the kitchen, I'll leave you two to whatever, I guess I'll help with the rest of the kitchen work."

"Right behind you." Bulma followed.

Trunks and Gohan sat down at the table, waiting for everyone else to get here, mini Trunks sat on the couch playing a video game. Gohan and older Trunks were catching up well, more like, Trunks telling him simple stories, although none involved Pan. Soon a knock, followed by someone calling. "We're here!" It was Goten.

Goten ran into the room, grabbing a remote and fighting for first player with Trunks. Goku came inside, with a hardy laugh followed by Chi CHi who went strait for the kitchen, already knowing who the other man was in the room. Goku looked at his son and smiled, sitting down next to him. "Hey, Gohan. How've you been doing?"

"Good, but you won't believe this…" He laughed, pointing at the older Trunks. Goku looked him over, wondering what his son meant. "This is Trunks, in the future."

Goku looked at his son with shock. "What? Seriously!?" He asked, laughing nervously. "Well, what do you know. I guess I believe that, considering all the crazy things that happen in our lives.

"Yeah seriously…" Gohan laughed. Then footsteps were heard from down the hall, two figures immersed, however, one of them just leaned up against the wall. THe other one stepped into view, smiling at everyone.

"Hey."

**Okay! That's the end of this chapter! Please stay tuned in for the next one and don't forget to review!**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
